mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal Velocity: Africa (Map Game)
This is an uncommon and unconventional map game idea that does not include any fighting or plotting, you do not play as any nation and turns do not go in time. This is an (ASB - carve out your own ATL nation) not-map-game style map-game. It's weird, and it probably won't work smoothly until it's properly tested out. Whatever, its terminal velocity change for the established order in Africa! Long live Africa, arise and prove your peoples' greatness. Mods and players Mods * Whipsnade (talk) 18:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) *User:Local Mafia Boss *User:The River Nile-2 Players- Others may also join if they wish to, now it's fully underway. *Whipsnade (talk) Whipsnade (talk) 10:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) *User:Local Mafia Boss *User:The River Nile-2 *User:Daxus Inferno Procedure and rules #Game starts with five players! #Label your turn as Turn One, Turn Two, Turn Three, etc. #A blank maps will be posted at the start and to take a "turn", people make an edit to the unclaimed grey parts of the map and add their A.T.L. nation. Every turn you draw a new nation onto the map. #After each map edit the player will post as to what nation they added, and give a brief description of added nation- (county name, capital city, the four largest cities, religion(s), language(s), ethnic group(s), regime, literacy rate, currency, total population, economic type, total military strength and nation's favorite sport(s)). #Don't make your nation super big, if it's bigger than OTL Egypt + Libya + Tunisia, then it's too big! #You can give parts to other nations in the continent of Africa, but not those outside of it! Annexation and division of nations is cool, man! #If you do not make a map your turn will be deleted! #''No'' robot space ninjas, Cybermen, Borg, wizards or other supernatural elements! #You can only edit grey land not claimed by other players. #You just created a new nation = mission completed for that round! #When some one else posts after your turn, then you're free to take another turn yourself. #Repeat the above actions to create another nation next round, if you liked it enough to want to return, or you could just leave it at one, if you want to! Base Map The base map. Game play Turn One This example primary turn is both the first move and formatting example for when the game officially starts. #County name- The Upper Limpopo Republic. #Capital city- Gaborone #4 largest cities- Gaborone, Polokwane, Gwanda and Masvingo city. #Religion(s)- Protestant Christian, Animist and Catholic Christian. #Language(s)- English, Afrikaans, Shona, Ndebele, Sotho, Tsonga, Tswana, Venda, Portuguese and Kalanga. #Ethnic group(s)- 25% Shona, 24% Ndebele, 20% Sotho, 12% Tsonga, 11% Tswana, 3.5% Venda, 2.5% Afrikaans, 1% mixed/coloureds and 1% Kalanga. #Regime- Democratic republic. #Literacy rate- 87%. #Currency- Limpopo Rand. #Total population- 7,654,438. #Economic type- Industrial (mining and metallurgy), with some exports. #Total military strength- 25,545. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer and darts. Turn Two #Country Name: Republic of the Maghreb #Capital City: Tunis #4 largest cities- Algiers, Tunis, Rabat and Casablanca #Religion(s): Sunni Islam, Sufi Islam, Catholicism #Official Language(s): Italian, Berber #Ethnic Groups: 94% Berber, 4% Arabic, 2% Italian #Regime: Fascist Dictatorship #Literacy Rate: 92% #Currency: Berber Dollar #Total Population: 87,985,009 #Economic Status: Beginning rapid development and some trade. #Total Military Strength: 852,800 active standing personnel. #National Favorite sport: Baseball Turn Three #County name- The South East African Socialist Republic. #Capital city- Maputo City #4 largest cities- Xai-Xai, Matola, Chokwé and Inhambane. #Religion(s)- Traditional African religions, Animist and Catholic Christian. #Language(s)- Portuguese, English, Tsonga, Ndebele, Sotho, Swati, Ronga, Zulu and Afrikaans. #Ethnic group(s)- 53% Tsonga, 12% Ndebele, 12% Sotho, 10% Swati, 10% Ronga, 1% Zulu, 1% Portuguese and 1% Afrikaans. #Regime- Socialist people's republic. #Literacy rate- 85%. #Currency- South East African Escudo. #Total population- 6,750,489. #Economic type- Agricultural and emerging food exporter. #Total military strength- 17,555. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Soccer. Turn Four #County name- The Egyptian-Sudanese Federal Republic. #Capital city- Cairo #4 largest cities- Cairo, Khartoum, Port Sudan and Alexandria. #Religion(s)- Sunni Islam, Shi'ite Islam and Coptic Christian. #Language(s)- Arabic, Berber, English and French. #Ethnic group(s)- 94% Arab, 2% Berber, 2% Nubian, 1% English and 1% French. #Regime- Ba'ath party dominated federal republic. #Literacy rate- 92%. #Currency- Egyptian-Sudanese Rial. #Total population- 106,750,489. #Economic type- Newly emergent industrial economy. #Total military strength- 547,555. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Camel racing, horse racing and Soccer. Turn Five #County name- The Somali Empire. #Capital city- Hobyo #4 largest cities- Mogadishu, Kismaayo, Hageisa and Berbera #Religion(s)- Sunni Islam. #Language(s)- Somali, Arabic, Italian and Swahili. #Ethnic group(s)- 86% Somali, 10% Benadiris, 2% Swahili, 1%Arab and 1%Italians. #Regime- Islamist dominated dominated republic. #Literacy rate- 72%. #Currency- Somali Shilling. #Total population- 12,750,000. #Economic type- Agricultural. #Total military strength- 25,000. #Nation's favorite sport(s)- Horse racing and Soccer. Turn Six #Country Name - Madagascan Empire #Capital - Malagasy City (built in the Island part) #4 Largest Cities - Malagasy City, East Coast Port, The Great Encampment, The Trade District #Religion(s)- No Dominant Religion, Secular #Language(s) - Malagasy, Swahili, Portuguese #Ethnic Groups - 30% Malagasy, 30% Tanzanian, 2% Kenyan, 10% Malawian, 10% Afrikaans, 8% Mozambican, 2% Arabian, 2% Dutch, 2% German, 2% British, 1% French, and 1% Italian #Regime- Constitutional Empire, Democratic #Literacy- 86% #Currency- Madagascan Dollar #Total Population- 90,250,000 #Economic Type- Technological, Industrial and Trade #Total Military Strength- 180,500 #Nation's Favourite Sport(s)- Football (Not American Football), Rugby and Motorsports Turn Seven #Country Name - The United Swazi-Zulu Kingdom #Capital - Mbabane #4 Largest Cities - Durban, Ulundi, Pietermaritzburg and Ladysmith #Religion(s)- No Dominant Religion, Secular #Language(s) - English, Afrikaans, Sotho, Zulu, Swazi, Tsonga, Ndebele and Xhosa #Ethnic Groups - 53% Zulu, 23 %Swazi, 10% Afrikaans, 5% Ndebele, 4% Xhosa, 1% Sotho, 1% Coloureds, 1% Tamils, 1% Malays and 1% Tsonga #Regime- Fascist absolute monarchy #Literacy- 87.5% #Currency- Swazi-Zulu Rand #Total Population- 14,250,000 #Economic Type- Mixed mining, farming and Trade #Total Military Strength- 15,545 #Nation's Favourite Sport(s)- Football (Not American Football), rugby and cricket Turn Eight #Country Name - The United Republic of Lesotho-Transki #Capital - Port Elizabeth #4 Largest Cities - East London (Eastern Cape), Bloemfontein, Maseru and Mandela City #Religion(s)- No Dominant Religion, Secular #Language(s) - English, Xhosa, Afrikaans, Sotho, Zulu, Tswana, Tamil, Malay, and Ndebele #Ethnic Groups - 56% Xhosa, 27%Soth, 6% Afrikaans, 3% Tswana 1% Zulu, 1% English, 1% Coloureds, 1% Tamils and 1% Malays. #Regime- Democratic republic #Literacy- 92.5% #Currency- Mandela Rand #Total Population- 11,250,000 #Economic Type- Mixed mining, heavy industry and banking. #Total Military Strength- 12,565 #Nation's Favourite Sport(s)- Football (Soccer, not American Football), rugby and cricket. Turn Nine #Country Name - Greater Tswana Republic #Capital - Mmabatho #4 Largest Cities - Francistown, Rustenburg, Lichtenburg (N.W.P.) and Schweizer-Reneke #Religion(s)- Protestant Christian, Animism and ancestor worship. #Language(s) - English, Tswana, Sotho, Afrikaans and Ndebele #Ethnic Groups - 85% Tswana, 8.5%Sotho, 5% Bushmen 1% Coloured, and 0.5% Ndebele. #Regime- Democratic republic #Literacy- 95.5% #Currency- Pula #Total Population- 5,545,000 #Economic Type- Mixed mining and metallurgy. #Total Military Strength- 7,500 #Nation's Favourite Sport(s)- Football (Soccer, not American Football) and cricket. Turn Ten #Country Name - The Volkstaat Republic #Capital - Kimberley (Northern Cape) #4 Largest Cities - Hartbeesfontein, Orkney (NWP), Stilfontein and Potchefstroom #Religion(s)- Protestant Christian. #Language(s) - Afrikaans, English, Tswana and Punjabi #Ethnic Groups - 85% Afrikaner, 8.5% English, 5% Tswana, 1% Punjabi, and 0.5% Sotho. #Regime- Fascist one- party republic #Literacy- 99.5% #Currency- Krugerand #Total Population- 1,255,000 #Economic Type- Mixed mining and diamond cutting. #Total Military Strength- 6,500 #Nation's Favourite Sport(s)- Football (soccer) and designing racist insignia. Turn 11 *Country Name: Greater Mauritania *Capital: Noukchott *4 Largest Cities: Nouhchott: Dakhla, Laayoune, Tamanrassat *Religion(s): Shiite Islam *Language(s): Mauritanian, French, Arabic *Ethnic Group(s): Moors (30%), Negroes (30%), Haritanes (10%), Azawads (15%) *Regime: Democratic Republic *Literacy: 53% *Currency: Mauritanian Rial *Total Population: 5.613 million *Economic Type: Mining, slave/indentured servants based *Total Military: 415,000 *Nations Favorite Sport: Camel Racing Turn 12 *Country Name: Capeland Republic *Capital: Cape Town *4 Largest Cities: Cape Town, Paarl, Stellenbosch and Worcester. *Religion(s): Protestant Christianity *Language(s): Afrikaners, English, Xhosa and Shan-Bushmen *Ethnic Group(s): 40% Coloureds, 30% Afrikaners, 10% English, 10% Xhosa, 9% Bushmen and 1% Malay. *Regime: Democratic Republic *Literacy: 87% *Currency: Cape Town Pound *Total Population: 12.875 million *Economic Type: Finance and retail *Total Military: 45,000 *Nations Favorite Sport: Marathon running. Turn 13 *Country Name: New Zimbabwe *Capital: Solwezi *4 Largest Cities: Lusaka, Livingstone (Zambia), Mongu and Hwange. *Religion(s):African and some Protestant Christianity *Language(s): English, Ndebele and Shona. *Ethnic Group(s): 40% Shona, 39.5% Ndebele, 5% Lozi, 5% Makololo, 5% Batonga, 4.5% Mbunda, and White Rhodesians 1% *Regime: Democratic Republic *Literacy: 87% *Currency: Shona Shilling *Total Population: 16.56 million *Economic Type: Subsistence farming and non-export food processing. *Total Military: 12,000 *Nations Favorite Sport: Soccer And cricket Turn 14 *Country Name: Niger Federal Republic *Capital: Abuja *4 Largest Cities: Abuja, Naiami, Socoto and Kanem *Religion(s): Sunni Islam and some Protestant Christianity *Language(s): English, French, Arabic, Hausa, Yoruba, Fulani, Tuareg, Nupe, Baatonum, Kanuri, Berom, C'Lela and Tambou. *Ethnic Group(s): 60% Hausa, 12% Yoruba, 11% Fulani, 5% Nupe, 5% Kanuri and 5% Berom and 1% Tuareg. *Regime: Democratic Islamic Federal Republic *Literacy: 82% *Currency: Naira *Total Population: 112.545 million *Economic Type: Subsistence farming and non-export food processing. *Total Military: 75,000 *Nations Favorite Sport: Camel racing Turn 15 *Country Name: Oyo Republic. *Capital: Lagos. *4 Largest Cities: Lagos, Port Novo, Cotonou and Benin City. *Religion(s): Animist, Catholic Christianity and Protestant Christianity, plus a few Sunni Islam, *Language(s): English, French, Hausa, Yoruba, Edo, Fulani, Nupe, Baatonum, Berom, Igbo and Fon. *Ethnic Group(s): 60% Yoruba, 10% Hausa, 5% Edo, 5% Fulani, 5% Nupe, 5% Baatonum, 5% Berom and 5% Fon. *Regime: Democratic Secular Republic. *Literacy: 92%. *Currency: Oyo Pound. *Total Population: 65.75 million. *Economic Type: Finance and retail. *Total Military: 55,000. *Nations Favorite Sport: Soccer (football). Category:Terminal velocity-Africa (Map Game) Category:Map Games Category:ASB